


The Tri-Wizard Asgardian

by IHScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts, but he's still forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Thor, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Jormungandr
> 
> Prompt: Long prompt is long. Basic gist of it is: Lily is Jormungandr's daughter and after Halloween Jormungandr takes Harry back to Asgard. Full Prompt can be found at end of story.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

**_November 1, 1981_ **

* * *

Jormungandr, commonly called Jor by his siblings, scowled as he watched the old man leave his grandson on the doorstep of his daughter's half-sister's home.

Jor, the eldest of a set of triplets, was the son of Angrboda, a frost giant, and Loki, an Asgardian. He was a shapeshifter who favored the forms of snakes and snake-like creatures, and usually stayed on Midgard rather than live with his family on Asgard.

He had taken many human lovers over the years, the latest of which bore him a daughter, Lily. Lily had inherited her mother's hair, but Jor's bright green eyes that he, in turn, had inherited from his own father.

Lily being invited to a magical school was no surprise. She had shown aptitude with magic at a young age, and she and her young friend Severus had even been taught a few tricks by Loki himself. The entirety of the Asgardian Royal Family attended her wedding to James Potter, though they hadn't been wearing their formal attire at Lily's request, so no one had recognized them.

Then that bastard Voldemort started hunting them and they went into hiding. Had the man not been such a capable sorcerer, he wouldn't have been able to hide from Heimdall and Jor would have killed him already and his family would be safe.

Instead, he had only been able to give them necklaces, enchanted by his father Loki, to teleport them away to Asgard if they were in danger. Last night, Lily and James had appeared. The two were still unconscious.

Heimdall immediately began looking for young Harry, only finding him when he finally stopped being moved around. Jor had been sent to Midgard to collect his grandson, arriving shortly after Dumbledore finished casting the blood wards around the home.

Jor was not as good at magic as his father or his younger siblings Narfi and Vali – twin sons of Loki and his wife, Sigyn – he was easily able to overcome the blood wards, tricking them into thinking Harry remained in the home, while he took his grandson to Asgard where he belonged.

* * *

**_July 25, 1991_ **

* * *

None of the owls would take a letter addressed to Harry Potter. Finally, Dumbledore asked Fawkes to take the letter, and the phoenix did, disappearing with a flash of fire. Dumbledore was pleased; an extra show of magic should help convince the boy to attend Hogwarts. Not that Dumbledore thought young Harry wouldn't, after all who in their right mind  _doesn't_  want to attend the premier magic school in the world.

Hours later, Fawkes returned with young Harry's reply. Dumbledore noticed the beautifully written calligraphy on the envelope, and was delighted to see that the letter contained the same. Young Harry was a wonderful writer, and would no doubt take to using a quill easily. Then Dumbledore actually read the letter, and his heart plummeted.

_To:_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dear Headmaster and/or Deputy Headmistress,_

_Since I am unsure of whom to address this to, I have taken care to address it to both of you. Your magnificent phoenix friend has assured my family and I that he will take it to the correct person._

_I thank you for your kind acceptance into your school. I have been reliably informed that it is the best magical school on Midgard. However, I will be unable to attend. Having several Hogwarts textbooks in my possession, I and my teachers have decided that while you may be the best magical school on Midgard, the magic taught on Asgard is of a higher quality._

_As such, I will be remaining on Asgard for the remainder of my magical education. I thank you again for the offer to become a student at your school._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter, Heir Potter_

_Prince Hadrian Jamesson_

_Rockshaker_

Dumbledore began trembling in shock. This was not good. Harry Potter must attend Hogwarts. He  _must_! And when on earth did he become a prince? Was that one of the Potter's titles? Before Dumbledore could begin trying to figure out where Asgard was, much less how to get Harry back, the alarms connected to the blood wards started chirping loudly.

* * *

"Who on earth? Well, I say! This time of night," Vernon grumbled between curses as he got up from the couch to answer the door. It was only seven in the evening, but in Vernon Dursley's perfectly normal little world, any visitors after six that hadn't been invited for dinner were out of their minds.

Vernon grumbled a little more, and opened the door. There, on his front porch, stood the strangest looking man he had ever seen with his hair and beard so long they could both be tucked into his belt, and wearing the strangest colored – fuchsia and chartreuse – dress Vernon had ever seen.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon demanded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to see your nephew, Harry Potter."

"I don't have a nephew, and if I did, he certainly wouldn't live here! Good day, sir," Vernon said, shutting the door in Dumbldore's face. Dumbledore raised his hand to knock again, only for a letter to appear in a puff of smoke.

Dumbledore read it, and his heart sunk even faster.

_Hello Albus,_

_In the event that you decide to place my son with my sister – against the final wishes of myself and my husband I might add – my father will be taking custody of him, and leaving this letter for you to find on your next visit._

_I suppose we shall see how often you check up on my son, won't we. The letter itself is charmed to let my father know when it has been received. If you receive it before my son gets his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, it may even convince my father to let him go._

_If not, well, Asgardian magic is much more fun to use anyway. I'd say ask Severus, but he won't remember it anymore. My grandfather wiped the memories from his mind after the 'mudblood' comment in our fifth year._

_Regardless of whether my son does or doesn't attend Hogwarts, I would suggest you not meddle with him Albus. Our family is vast, and even if my son forgives you, my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather may not._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Potter, Lady Potter_

_Princess Lillian Jormungandrdottir_

Dumbledore apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, and began walking back to his office, trying to figure out a way to salvage the situation. Nothing came to mind.

* * *

**_September 2, 1991_ **

* * *

Dumbledore had expected to see Fudge sometime today – Harry Potter's name was called at the Sorting but he hadn't shown up – but was mildly surprised when the man showed up at breakfast time. Dumbledore had never heard of the man getting out of bed before midday unless it was for something to make him look good in the press.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded, holding several opened letters in his hand and shaking them furiously at the Headmaster. "Where is Harry Potter? Why hasn't he come to Hogwarts?"

"Harry Potter has declined to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore told him.

"Poppycock! The boy belongs in Hogwarts! Go get him from wherever you've been hiding him and bring him here, whether he likes it or not!"

"It's not that simple, Cornelius. Harry Potter is not where I left him."

"He's been kidnapped! Why haven't you told me before? We could have sent out search parties!"

"He has not been kidnapped, Cornelius. His grandfather – that is his mother's father – has taken custody."

"So go get him from his grandfather then!"

"I would, but I don't know where they are. I've tried every search and tracing spell I know. None of them have worked."

Fudge was flabbergasted. If Dumbledore's spells didn't work, what would? And then suddenly it hit him. "Then we'll have to ask the goblins."

"Er, the goblins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, the goblins. You think those little cretins would ever lose track of an account holder when the account in question is as large as the Potter's account is rumored to be. They must know where he is."

"I find myself amazed at your judgment Cornelius. And you are right, of course; the goblins will know where young Harry is. All we have to do is ask."

"Right. Let's go. No time to dawdle. Wouldn't want the Boy-Who-Lived to fall too far behind on his classes would we?"

* * *

"I'm afraid gentlemen, that that is impossible," the Potter account-goblin told them.

"What!? But I'm the Minsiter of Magic!" Fudge said.

"Be that as it may," the goblin said. "You are not listed in the Will as caregivers for young Mister Potter, so I cannot release that information to you."

"Who is listed then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of those listed, many are dead, or mentally incapacitated in some manner. The only two living wizards that are listed, and therefore able to acquire the information, are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

With that, the goblin ushered the men out of his office.

* * *

"Well, Sirius Black is out of the question for obvious reasons," Dumbledore said. "I will endeavor to contact Remus Lupin immediately."

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge said. "And then the Boy-Who-Lived will attend Hogwarts."

"Of course."

Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts, while Fudge flooed back to his own office at the Ministry of Magic. Another bright idea came to Cornelius Fudge. With the one he had earlier about the goblins, Fudge thought he was on a roll.

Why wait for Dumbledore to track down Remus Lupin? After all, he hadn't managed to find the Boy-Who-Lived yet; what were the odds of him finding Lupin any time soon? Fudge didn't have to wait.

Sirius Black was in Azkaban, just waiting for Fudge to summon him. He'd get the information on the boy, give the information to Fudge, be obliviated, and sent straight back to Azkaban. Then Fudge could inform the press that it was  _him_  who found the Potter boy, not Dumbledore.

They, and the public, would eat it up. His approval rating would go through the roof. It was a perfect plan!

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Thor, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Jormungandr
> 
> Prompt: Long prompt is long. Basic gist of it is: Lily is Jormungandr's daughter and after Halloween Jormungandr takes Harry back to Asgard. Full Prompt can be found at end of story.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

**September 7, 1991**

* * *

Fudge, trailed by Sirius Black in magic-supressing cuffs and surrounded by Aurors, met Albus Dumbledore with Remus Lupin, at the entrance to Gringotts. Members of both parties were dumbfounded to see the other.

"Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked, shooting a quick calming charm at Lupin. Merlin only knows what sort of scene he'd cause about Sirius Black if he hadn't. "Why did you bring Sirius Black? I told you I would track down Mr. Lupin."

"Considering the trouble you've been having tracking down the Potter boy, I thought it best to go with the closest option. A pity Amelia made me drop him off at St. Mungo's first," Fudge said. His eyes then narrowed and he squinted at Dumbledore, "Why didn't you tell me you had found him? Or that you were on your way here?"

"Cornelius, really," Dumbledore said, as if the answer was perfectly obvious. "I know how busy your schedule can get and would have given you the information as soon as I had it." And had found the boy, not that Cornelius needed to know that part. "Now, if we could make our way inside. It wouldn't do to have people wonder why we're standing here with Sirius Black."

Fudge looked around, and noticed that people were indeed starting to stare and whisper while pointing at them. "Right, then. In we go."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go in!?" Fudge demanded.

The same goblin as before gave them a toothy grin, "I'm afraid a will reading is a private matter, and as neither of you are mentioned, neither of you are allowed in. Please wait here." With that, the goblin ushered both Lupin and Black into the office, and slammed the door behind them.

"Don't worry, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "These things don't take particularly long. I imagine we'll only be waiting half-an-hour at most." Dumbledore conjured himself up a comfortable and squishy looking chair and sat down. Fudge looked at the chair in envy as he sat in one of the stone benches that had been carved out of the wall.

Half-an-hour passed.

An hour passed.

Two hours passed.

After three hours, Fudge got fed up waiting and got up to bang on the office door. The goblin opened the door with a surly look on his face.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"I am the Minister of Magic, and I demand to know what's going on."

"Paperwork."

"Wh-what?"

"Paperwork. The bane of my existence," the goblin said, shifting slightly, so that Fudge could see the large pile of paperwork on the goblin's desk.

"Oh, uh," then Fudge noticed something else, "Wait! Where are Black and Lupin!?"

"Who?"

"Black and Lupin, man. The men we brought in a few hours ago. They're gone!"

"Well, of course they're gone. They left over two hours ago."

"What!?" Fudge yelled.

"Why did you not inform us?" Dumbledore asked.

The goblin grinned, "Here at Gringotts, we do not discuss the business of one customer with any others. Now if that's all, good day to you sirs."

The goblin slammed the door again.

Fudge whimpered, "What are we going to do, Dumbledore?" What would  _he_  do if the public ever found out that Sirius Black had escaped from his custody?

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"If you gentlemen would just give me a moment," the goblin said, rummaging through his desk drawer. "Ah yes, here it is." The goblin pulled out a small mirror, and broke it on the desk.

"Seven years bad luck," Sirius croaked out. The mirror reformed itself almost immediately, and the goblin put it back in the drawer.

"I'll be fine," the goblin said. "Now, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, you are here to have the wills of the late James and Lily Potter read, so you can find out where the misplaced Boy-Who-Lived is."

"Harry's missing?" Sirius asked.

"No, as I said, that's what the rest of the world believes. Er, Mr. Lupin, are you alright."

"I am perfectly  _calm_ ," Lupin said, with a forced smile. "I believe Dumbledore cast a calming charm on me so I wouldn't kill Black in the street."

"Ah."

"It wasn't me, Moony. We switched to Peter, that little rat," Sirius said. "He's the reason James and Lily are dead."

"They're not," the goblin said. "Dead, that is. Unfortunately, they've been unable to convince anyone in the wizarding world of that fact. Ah, here we are."

A bright light shone down onto the floor. When it cleared there was a large blonde man standing there.

"Are these the two troublemakers my niece spoke of?" he asked.

"Yes, Prince Thor," the goblin said. "They are free to go, whenever you are ready."

* * *

**_November 10, 1981_ **

* * *

It was ten days after their arrival in Asgard, that James and Lily Potter finally woke up. Lily, of course, said hello to each member of her family. James was in awe that he had actually married the granddaughter of one of the Marauders' idols – Loki.

Thinking of the other Marauders, he asked, "What about Sirius and Remus? Do they know we're alive?"

"Oh no," Lily said. "Does  _anyone_  know we're alive?"

"Take a few more days of rest, daughter," Jor said. "We'll see to your friends soon enough."

* * *

**November 12, 1981**

* * *

"Are all Midgardians this stupid?" Loki asked.

"I'm beginning to think so," Lily said.

They had gone to everyone they could find. Instead of being joyous about their safe return, everyone they knew had tried cursing them or had thrown them out. Apparently James and Lily Potter were dead, and taking their forms to take advantage of poor unsuspecting folks such as the friends of said late Potters was bad form.

Not even Crouch had listened when they said Sirius was innocent. He had them thrown in a cell (which they easily got out of), but had told the Dementors to Kiss them on sight if they saw them at Azkaban. Not even the best sorcerers of Asgard could last against the thousands of Dementors that Azkaban held.

"We'll fix this, Lily, I promise," James said.

* * *

**September 7, 1991**

* * *

"But, but, I," Remus said.

"Transfigured me into a donkey and banished me out of your cottage?" James reminded him. "Yes, I remember. Payback will be forthcoming and a bitch. A gigantic bitch."

"What's bitch mean!" Harry asked.

"James!" Lily yelled. "Stop teaching Harry bad words. And you!" She whirled around and jabbed a finger into Sirius' chest. "We're going to have a discussion about you abandoning my baby to  _Hagrid_  of all people while you chased the rat."

* * *

**September 18, 1991**

* * *

Dumbledore was honestly surprised that the story hadn't broken sooner, as he stared down at the headline of the Daily Prophet.

**_Boy-Who-Lived Missing From Hogwarts!_ **

_Minister Gives Black to Goblins for Information_

The article was almost completely truthful. Considering most of it was written by Rita Skeeter, that was saying something.

Cornelius had, naturally, covered his own ass, claiming to have given Black to the Goblins for information on their missing Potter, and was now claiming to have him trained by the best. Of course, no one could actually see the boy, as his was to remain in an undisclosed location for as long as possible. Perhaps one day, they'd be able to see him, and get a picture, but not today.

The article was too busy praising Cornelius to bash him for losing the boy in the first place, something Dumbledore was happy about. Cornelius 'training' the boy, also gave the both of them time to find him before someone realized this was all a giant hoax.

* * *

**October 31, 1991**

* * *

Hermione Granger screamed in terror as the troll took another swing at her. This is, of course, the point in the story where Harry Potter would have dragged Ron Weasley into the bathroom to rescue her. But Harry Potter hadn't come to Hogwarts, and Ron Weasley did not take the initiative to do so himself, or even wonder if she was alright with a troll running around the school.

Fortunately for Hermione, she was still rather young, and capable of great feats of accidental magic, especially in a heavily magically saturated environment such as Hogwarts. Before the club could land a blow on her, it, and the troll, were forcibly pushed back and through a wall.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the accidental magic took a great deal out of her reserves and she passed out form magical exhaustion, just in time for the ceiling to cave in on her. While she was still alive, and taken to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey needed to wait for her magical reserves to replenish before she could begin to heal her. Her parents were informed of the accident and fearful of their daughter's life if she stayed at the school, withdrew her immediately.

With no form of magical treatment available since her parents took her out of Hogwarts, Pomfrey's stasis spell wore off and was not recast in time. Hermione Granger would die from internal hemorrhaging two days after being removed from Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Thor, Harry Potter
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Jormungandr
> 
> Prompt: Long prompt is long. Basic gist of it is: Lily is Jormungandr's daughter and after Halloween Jormungandr takes Harry back to Asgard. Full Prompt can be found at end of story.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Vixen Uchiha
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

**November 3, 1991**

* * *

Minerva mourned the loss of one of her cubs. It hadn't taken long to figure out why Hermione had been in the bathroom in the first place. Ronald Weasley was a jealous, greedy pig of a boy, who didn't know how to keep his awful opinions to himself.

"Absolutely not," Minerva snarled, when Dumbledore told her Weasley's punishment – a loss of two hundred and fifty points and a month's worth of detention.

"Surely the near death of one of your students deserves at least a few points taken off," Snape said.

"Hermione Granger  _died_  this morning," Minerva said, shocking both Snape and Dumbledore. "I think he deserves to rot in Azkaban for killing that girl."

"Now Minerva, your temper is getting the best of you. We both know you wouldn't want any of your students in that dreadful place."

"Albus Dumbledore, if that boy is not gone by dinner,  _I_  will be. And you can be sure I'll be informing the rest of the staff of this, as well."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, Minerva. If you choose to see another life wasted as well."

"Don't you try to guilt me, Albus Dumbledore," Minerva growled. "I know where you  _sleep_."

* * *

"What do you mean expelled!?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "He's only been here two months! How could he possibly be expelled?"

"There was an incident with a troll," Dumbledore said. "While Mr. Weasley is not at fault for letting the troll in, it is his horrible behavior that led to a young girl coming across the troll. We were informed that she died this morning, as a result of her injuries."

"What?" Ron squeaked, growing paler by the second. "No, she can't be! I didn't mean to – for her to-" Ron burst into tears.

"Oh my poor baby," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her youngest son a hug. "Albus, will they be pressing charges."

"I don't believe so. Even if they wanted to, I'm afraid they're muggles. The Ministry would likely never give them a chance to explain their side of the story."

"I'd like to take Ron home now."

"Of course. I wish you the best of luck in the future. Unfortunately, I have to snap young Ronald's wand."

Ron was still too busy sobbing into his mother's robes to flinch when his wand was snapped.

* * *

**May 10, 1992**

* * *

The students of Hogwarts woke up on the morning of May tenth to find that, sometime during the night, Hagrid's hut had burnt down. Rumors flew about, each story getting wilder and wilder, so it was no surprise that no one believed him when Draco Malfoy swore he saw a baby dragon in the hut the day before.

He got so angry at people not believeing him, that he cursed several other students. McGonagall saw the whole thing, and grabbed him by the ear.

"If you're so interested in why Hagrid's hut burnt down, you can spend your next few weeks of detention helping him rebuild it," she said, twisting his ear as she dragged him along the corridor. " _A dragon_. Honestly, boy, you're a Slytherin. Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"But there was a dragon, I swear! Ow!"

McGonagall twisted his ear extra hard, "That's enough of that, or I'll take points too."

* * *

**May 14, 1992**

* * *

The people of Asgard did not have nearly as amusing of a week as the students of Hogwarts did. While the students of Hogwarts had rumors to entertain them, the people of Asgard all knew what actually happened.

Thor had been banished after his failed coronation, Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, Loki had nearly destroyed Jotunheim, and then Loki had fallen from the bifrost into the cold and dark of space, where even Heimdall could not see.

The Royal Family mourned, and so all of Asgard mourned with them. They would not realize that Loki was actually alive for nearly a year.

* * *

**June 4, 1992**

* * *

Every once in a while another rumor about Hagrid's hut would pop up again, but for the most part they had died off by the end of May. June gave the students of Hogwarts something else to create rumors about.

Professor Quirrel had been found dead in the third floor corridor.

Gruesome rumors began floating around Hogwarts – eaten by a three-headed dog, strangled by devil's snare, attacked by keys, pummeled by a chess set – and the teachers all became worried. The Headmaster had been very explicit when he had told the students not to go there, but apparently several of them had, and had even gotten past some of the traps.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said when they confronted him about it, "I cast a locking charm on the door."

"Griegson's locking spell?" Flitwick guessed. "They really couldn't have gotten past that, then."

"Er, yes, of course," Dumbledore said. In reality, it had been a simple locking charm that the sixth years learned. Any simple unlocking charm would have gotten a student through the door. It was meant to be a test for young Harry Potter, but he failed to show.

Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop as he shoo'd the staff out of his office.

* * *

**July 31, 1992**

* * *

Harry's birthday was a subdued affair. He and the rest of his family were still mourning the loss of Loki. Rather than throw the usual large party where all of Asgard was invited into the palace, it was decided that Harry's birthday party would only be family this year.

It was after the small party that Harry received a surprise visitor. A small creature with bulbous eyes.

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts!" the creature squeaked out.

Harry's reply was simple, and something his mother had told him to do if someone appeared in his room without his permission, "Guards!"

Lucius Malfoy would later assume that Dobby had died when he hadn't answered Malfoy's call. In reality, he was locked in the dungeons of Asgard, and would remain there for some time.

* * *

**August 21, 1992**

* * *

Ginny felt bad about going to Hogwarts and leaving Ron at home alone. She was even given Scabbers. With that in mind, she decided to leave Ron with a gift.

"I found this with my schoolbooks," Ginny said, handing him her new diary. "It writes back, so you won't be so lonely." Even a year ago, Ron Weasley would have yelled at Ginny and called her stupid for giving him a diary, but his part in the death of Hermione Granger had forced him to grow up.

"Thanks Ginny," he said instead. "I hope you have fun at Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled brightly at him.

* * *

**September 1, 1992**

* * *

Ginny Weasley, being the only girl in her family, was extremely stubborn and had a fiery spirit. It would have taken the diary almost two months to control her for only half-an-hour. Ronald Weasley, despite his recent rise in maturity, was still a greedy, selfish-minded little boy at heart. It took the diary only a week to gain full control over him.

Tom Riddle, in Ron Weasley's body, stole the flying car that Arthur Weasley had in his shed, and began making plans for Hogwarts. Ron, though not in control, was aware enough to realize that Riddle would kill all the muggleborns like Hermione Granger and so-called blood traitors like his sister.

With the last bit of power he had, Ron Weasley took back his body, and aimed the car straight for the ground. With an explosion that would have made any Hollywood movie producer jump for joy, one of Tom Riddle's horcruxes was destroyed.

No one but Heimdall would ever know.

When Ron's parents returned to find him and the car missing, they assumed he had run away since he couldn't go to Hogwarts. The aurors who answered their call for help found no evidence to the contrary, and after an extensive search of the Burrow and the nearby town, Ron Weasley was put down as a missing runaway.

* * *

**September 5, 1992**

* * *

The only scandal to rock what would have been Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts was when Peter Pettigrew was found alive.

Fred and George had been in possession of a very special map since their own first year. They hadn't been paying much attention to the Sorting, but they knew they had gotten more first year boys last year than were in their own year (themselves and Lee).

Seeing one of them, Peter Pettigrew, that apparently slept close to Ron didn't seem that unusual. Ron had slept with them until they turned his teddy bear into a spider. It was a comfort thing; even they wouldn't tease Ron about it. If Ron didn't talk about Peter, well Ron was a bit of an arse, so it wasn't a surprise.

Seeing Peter Pettigrew in the now first year  _girl_  dorms, on the other hand, set off feelings of alarm. Sure the kid might miss Ron, and want to cuddle with the closest person he could get to Ron, and yeah Ginny would probably let him if she felt sorry for him, but how had what they assumed was a second year student gotten passed the stair case.

The stair case to the girls dorms was charmed not to let any boys up, not even if they were prefects. That left the boys with two options, ignore what was probably a kid trying to get some comfort, or go to McGonagall. They had ignored Ron last year and he had gotten a girl killed. What if them ignoring this got Ginny killed instead?

That made the decision easy.

* * *

McGonagall was already grumpy having been woken up in the middle of the night by the Weasley Twins of all students. Having to temporarily halt the charm on the girl's stair case so the twins could follow her to their sister's bed did not improve her mood. Opening the girl's curtains only to find that there was no boy there was the last straw.

"What is this?" she hissed at the twins. "Some sort of prank!?"

"No Professor, we swear," Fred said.

"Look at the map!" George said, showing it to her. The feet attached to the name of Peter Pettigrew were heading towards the door. Minerva looked up from the map, only seeing the Weasley girl's rat. She narrowed her eyes, and shot a stunner after the rat. It hit dead on and the rat stopped moving. So did Pettigrew's name.

She firecalled the Aurors from the common room fireplace.

* * *

**May 1, 1993**

* * *

Loki stepped out of the portal and told Clint Barton, "You have heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Avengers now, and then on to the Triwizard Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also going to be multiple chapters (like Blue Instead of Green), since the prompt is so long. We'll get to the Tri-Wizard Tournament eventually, but first the events of Thor and the Avengers, as well as the rest of Harry's 'Hogwarts Years', which should only be two-three chapters. The full prompt will be given at the end of the story, since it gives away lots of plot points I'll be using.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
